


Right Place Right Time

by LirilaiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirilaiNatural/pseuds/LirilaiNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>So this was a prompt I saw on Tumblr, and thought it sounded pretty fun.<br/>I changed it around a little to be College rather than adult life because funness.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I went to get snacks from the local convenience store at 2am and you're laying in the corridor because your room mate has his fiancé over and kicked you out of your room"</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place Right Time

Dean huffed a sigh and stood up from his desk, he'd been writing non-stop for his paper for the past seven hours and had finally made it make some sort of sense. Final read through and grammar check could be done tomorrow, he'd throw it at Charlie and let the genius make it work.

He glanced at the clock and groaned as he saw it was 2am, then realised he'd not actually had any dinner. He also knew that he didn't have any food in so despite not having a room mate to bitch at him for eating at ungodly hours of the morning he wouldn't be able to get anything anyway. 

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and saved his paper, again, you can never be too sure with these things. 

He also put it on a USB just to be safe. 

And onto his phone. 

But hey, back ups, right? 

After he'd done with that he stuffed his wallet into his pocket and grabbed his keys, quietly unlocking his door and stepping into the corridor before he closed the door and turned to walk to the campus shop to grab a snack. 

And nearly swore loudly as he tripped over something in the corridor. 

"Fuckin' neighbours," hey, he managed to keep it quiet even though he didn't manage to not swear, "what the hell is the point of puttin' trash in the damn corridor. It's just lazy, the garbage cans aren't that far away" he grumbled as he fumbled with his phone trying to find the flashlight app. 

Then yelped a lot louder than he meant to when a groggy, gravelly voice responded, "I resent being called trash, thanks." 

Dean found the flashlight on his phone by accident after stumbling backwards into the wall on the other side of the corridor with a thump, he winced as he listened out for anyone else stirring and sighed when no one seemed disturbed. Aside from the guy he'd just kicked, who was now glaring up at him with a quite frankly impressive mess of bed head. 

Also quite possibly the bluest eyes anyone had ever had the privilege of possessing. Eyes that blue HAD to be some sort of demon deal or something, they sure as hell couldn't be natural because holy crap. 

Dean watched the eyes blink slowly and realised he'd been staring, he coughed slightly and aimed the torch away from the guy's face. 

"Uh, sorry man, I just... Have a bit of a problem with those guys sometimes." 

The guy grunted and yawned, "you and me both. I often trip over their bags too." 

"Least I'm not imaginin' it like I thought I was, no one else ever seems to pay attention to it." Dean grinned as the guy snorted and ran his hand through his hair, and if it was an attempt to make it behave, it was a failed one. "Hey, what're you doing out here man? Lose your key?" 

The guy snorted again, though it sounded far from amused this time, "if only. I got 'sexiled', I believe the term is, because my room mate has his fiancé over." 

Dean's responding snigger at the air quotes was definitely amused, though he tried to cover it up with a cough when another glare was aimed his way, "hey man, that sucks. Don't you have a friend's room to stay in?" 

"If I did, do you think I'd be out here?" The response was very dry, and Dean felt a flash of anger before feeling instantly guilty and a bit sorry for the guy. 

"Fair point. Hey, uh, I don't have a room mate, and I did just kinda insult and attack you, so if you wanna you can nab that?" the guy on the floor stared at Dean for a long time, Dean fidgeted a little bit but didn't feel as awkward as he thought he would with someone staring at him, he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed quietly, "well I dunno about you, buddy, but I can't read minds so I'm gonna need an actual verbal answer." 

"Yes. Um, thank you...?" 

"Dean," Dean grinned and held out his hand to help the other guy up. 

"Castiel," the guy, Castiel, took his hand and stood, shaking it a couple of times in greeting when he was upright and bent to gather his jacket that he'd been using as a blanket. 

Oh god those eyes were more blue up close and this wasn't fair. Dean wasn't supposed to wax lyrical about pairs of baby blues like this, he was supposed to be chasing tail all over campus not feeling like he'll never be able to see the sky again without thinking of this guy. 

"Dean...?" Cas' voice shook him out of his internal dilemma with a quizzical head tilt and Dean gave him a shaky smile. 

"Sorry, just, 2am y'know? Been writin' a paper for seven hours and I'm not sure how to act in actual society any more." Dean rambled as he unlocked his door again before waving Cas into the room. 

"I get told I don't know how to act in society on a daily basis, I'm sure I can forgive your temporary lapse." Dean laughed and noticed the side of Castiel's mouth quirk up as he entered the room. 

Dean rummaged in his wardrobe to find Cas a spare blanket and pulled a pillow off his bed for him to use, Cas gave him a grateful smile and put the sheet that Dean offered him onto the mattress quickly, dropping his jacket over the back of a chair and flopping onto the bed with a small groan of pleasure. 

Dean felt his ears turn slightly pink as he glanced away while Cas mumbled about hating having to move in a moment to remove his clothing. He also tried to stop his mind from thinking about removing Cas' clothes for him. 

"What were you going outside for?" Dean jumped at the sudden break in silence to see Castiel looking at him with one eye open, he'd still not moved from the starfish he'd fallen onto the bed in. 

"Oh, uh, I was gonna go grab a snack. From the shop. Uh, want anythin'?" 

The one eye narrowed in confusion as Cas' brow wrinkled, "it's 2am, Dean." 

Dean felt his face heat up slightly, "uh, yeah but I've been writin', Cas, seven hours solid work to get that thing finished. Though I'm still gonna have to get Charlie to read over it for me to make sure it actually makes sense to anyone but me." 

"I'm sure he'll agree it does if you've been working on it for that long." 

"She, but I wouldn't be that sure." 

"My apologies, what is it on?" 

Dean blinked and looked at Cas, he'd propped himself up on his elbows and was looking at Dean as if he was actually interested in what the response was. 

THAT made Dean uncomfortable. It was one thing for his friends to take an interest, no matter how small, but to feel like this random guy who Dean had all but kicked was giving Dean all his attention, as if there was nothing more interesting than Dean and his stupid paper, that was too much. 

And those eyes were fucking distracting. 

"Uh, you can read it if you like. It's still up on there," Dean waved his hand in the direction of his laptop and Cas' eyes flicked from his face, to his hands, to his laptop, then back to boring holes into his soul, "I'm gonna go get that snack." 

Castiel nodded slowly as Dean backed towards the door, trying hard not to just bolt out of his own room. 

"Pork rinds." Dean paused when he was half way out of the door and peered around the wooden obstruction with a confused expression, he went to ask what Cas meant but Castiel cut him off, "from the shop. Not many people like them but I'm rather partial. If the offer still stands, of course." 

Dean nodded dumbly and stepped into the corridor fully. He paused with his head against the door for a moment before shaking himself and walking to the shop. 

As he trudged through the corridors of his dorm building he wondered if Cas had actually got up to read his essay, then snorted at himself as he realised that Cas was probably just being polite. 

Either way, he had a very gorgeous guy in his dorm room waiting for him to get back, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of that. 

Sure this could be just another in his string of flings, and Dean would be quite happy with that, but at the same time he'd kinda already got bored with that after the first semester of college. With the year itself drawing to a close Dean was wondering if any of the people he'd hooked up with over the course of that time still even remembered him. 

Hell, he'd forgotten a few of them in the reputation he'd earned himself. He also wouldn't be surprised if Cas knew his rep and wouldn't go near him with a ten foot pole. Castiel actually seemed responsible. Dean didn't know how he got that impression, he just did. 

Then again, Cas had asked for his name so he possibly didn't know about what Dean was like, right? 

Rolling his shoulders slightly, Dean opened the door of the on-campus shop and saluted the tiller with two fingers, earning him a nod and a slightly forced smile in return. 

Dean grabbed some bags of pork rinds and a few snack bars from the shelves, as well as a couple of bottles of coke and water, and a few bags of chips for himself later. He smiled at the tired looking cashier and responded to the small talk as the items were scanned. 

As he went to pick up the bag, Dean grabbed one of the bars and gave it to the cashier, "here, man, gotta keep your energy up if you've gotta be here for a while longer." the smile he earned this time was a lot less forced as the kid thanked him and accepted the bar. 

Dean left the store with a small, smug feeling that he'd just made 'Alfie's night. 

He resisted the urge to whistle around the energy bar as he got back inside the dorm building and made his way up the stairs and towards his room. He also resisted the urge to kick the door of the asshats next door out of childish spite. 

Only just, mind you. 

Dean paused to put the wrapper in his pocket as he opened his door and saw Castiel sat at his desk staring intently at his laptop, occasionally scrolling down and making a humming noise as he tapped something on the keyboard. 

He cleared his throat and shut the door quietly, Cas continued to stare at the screen but spoke quietly from his perch on Dean's chair, "hello, Dean, this is very interesting." 

"Hey, Cas, uh, thanks. Does it make sense?" 

"So far, yes. I've only changed a few things to be more grammatically correct." 

"Uh, thanks, you don't have to do that though man, I've already abused you enough without you havin' to read my shitty writin'." 

At that Castiel looked over his shoulder with a confused head tilt, "Dean, you are lending me your spare bed, blanket and a pillow off your bed. The least I could do is read through and edit this for you. Plus it most definitely is not 'shitty', it's very well written and insightful." 

"Yeah but I also kicked you and called you trash." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he put the bag of groceries down on the desk, blushing slightly as he pulled out the bags of pork rinds to offer to Castiel, the other man made a small noise of glee as Dean handed them to him and fished in the bag for the coke and water, Dean thankful he was easily distracted from the praise giving, "I also didn't know if you'd like coke or water, so I got a couple of bottles of both 'cos I'm fine with either." 

"Water's fine, thank you. You didn't need to get me a drink though." 

"Yeah but those things are dry, Cas," Dean said as he gently threw a bottle of water to him, that Cas caught perfectly, while he flopped onto his bed "you'll suck all the moisture out of your face if you don't have a drink too." 

"I highly doubt that," Cas responded dryly as he levelled Dean with a look that said he couldn't tell if Dean was being serious or not. 

"Hey, your funeral man," Dean snorted and threw his hand over his eyes. Castiel tapped away a little more at Dean's essay as Dean rested his eyes and started to feel himself drift slightly, Cas' soft voice calling him back to wakefulness as he heard the other boy shift in the chair, "are you not going to eat? That was the purpose of your trip wasn't it?" 

"I ate one of the energy bars on the way up," Dean responded just as quietly, for some reason feeling like a louder voice would ruin... Something he wasn't sure about just yet. 

"Well I hope you had a drink too, those are almost as dry as my pork rinds," Castiel said as he crunched into a handful of them. 

Dean barked out a laugh and moved his arm to cover his mouth instead of his eyes, half glaring at Castiel who had a wide grin on his face while he stared at what seemed to be the last bits of Dean's essay. 

"Stealin' my jokes, I dunno man, that's dangerous." 

"Oh?" Castiel saved the version on the laptop and jumped as Dean threw the USB at him to put it on there too. 

"Yeah, people will be disappointed when you can't keep up to the start of the charade." 

Cas snorted as he threw the USB back at Dean then stood and stretched with his hands over his head, "I'm sure I can hold my own, Dean. Thank you for the warning though." he pointedly took a drink of water while maintaining eye contact with Dean, and Dean had to pull a pillow over his mouth to muffle the laughter. 

When Dean pulled himself together he glanced at Cas, he was still standing in the same position with a soft smile on his face. Dean raised his eyebrows and grinned, he saw a blush creep up Cas' face and Castiel cleared his throat slightly before moving over to the other bed and sitting down to pull his shoes off. 

"This room gets cold," Dean said suddenly, he was't even sure why. Cas raised his eyebrow at Dean and waited for him to continue, "uh, so, if you uh, well I don't have any spare blankets aside from that one. So if you, uh, get cold-" 

"I'll just climb in with you to steal your warmth. Don't be alarmed if I do." 

"Uh, yeah, okay." 

_"Smooth, Dean Winchester. Very smooth."_ Dean chastised himself as he pulled off his own shoes and shirt. He glanced at Castiel subtly to watch as the other boy removed his jeans and t-shirt before he sunk under the covers and groaned again. Dean's blush from earlier returned as he pulled off his jeans and flopped back onto his bed before wriggling under the covers and glancing back at Castiel. 

He could almost swear that he saw Cas' head move and his eyes snap shut. "You, uh, need the light?" 

Cas' eyes flicked to Dean's again, "no, thank you again for the bed, Dean." 

"No problem, Cas. Night." 

"Good night." 

Dean listened to Castiel move around to get comfortable and was both proud of and annoyed at himself for not taking advantage of the situation at hand. 

Gorgeous boy in his dorm room. 

Gorgeous shirtless boy in his dorm room 

Gorgeous shirtless, pantless, toned, boy in his dorm room. 

Laying right over there. On his pillow. Under his blanket. _In his room._

Dean sighed through his nose and kept his eyes closed, laying on his back so if he did open them he'd be staring at the ceiling. He was doing his best to not give in and stare at Castiel as he slept but the urge was becoming something he couldn't ignore. 

He hadn't heard Cas move in a while, surely it was safe to chance a quick glance, Cas probably looked adorable when he slept. 

Dean turned his head to the side so he'd be facing Cas and listened for any sign the other boy was awake. His breathing sounded even, and there was no reaction to Dean moving, so Dean risked opening his eyes. 

And looked straight into Cas' as the other boy was apparently staring at him while being propped up on one arm. 

When his heart calmed down from the shock of suddenly seeing eyes staring at him Dean raised one eyebrow, "you okay there, Cas?" 

"I'm a little cold," Dean almost laughed at the coy way Castiel said that, but instead opted to slide over in his bed with a theatrical sigh and motion for Castiel to join him. 

Cas almost dove out of the spare bed and into Dean's, bringing the pillow Dean had loaned to the spare bed with him. 

When he'd got settled, facing Dean and watching him closely, Dean smiled, "better?" 

"Much, thank you. Though... What happens if I get colder? 

Dean laughed quietly and slowly put an arm around Cas' waist, "well, that depends how cold you get." 

Cas gave Dean a slightly wicked smile and moved closer to him, "how cold would I have to be to get you to kiss me?" 

Dean raised his eyebrow and grinned, "I'd say you'd have to be really cold for that one. My lips can only work their magic in warmin' someone up when they're really cold." 

Castiel fell silent for a moment as if he was thinking, Dean wondered if Cas had changed his mind and went to remove his arm and roll over with a sigh, but Cas caught hold of his arm gently and licked his lips. 

Dean's eyes unconsciously followed the movement and flicked back to Cas' eyes before Cas spoke. 

"Dean?" Dean hummed in response, fascinated with the way Cas' mouth said his name, "I'm incredibly cold. I could do with warming up." 

Castiel had barely finished the second sentence before Dean's lips were on his, their mouths slotted together eagerly as both boys sighed into the contact and moved closer to each other, skin pressing against skin as the kiss deepened with a firm stroke from Dean's tongue against Cas' lip. 

Cas groaned as Dean licked into his mouth and kissed back with fervour while Dean fisted one hand in his unruly dark brown hair. 

Dean pushed gently against Castiel with his body until he was laying on top of the other boy, Cas moving willingly and groaning as Dean pressed into him from shoulders to hips. 

Castiel gasped as Dean rolled his hips and ground them together slightly then moved from kissing his lips to kissing down his neck, mouthing at the skin there and leaving little nips every now and again purely for the noise that escaped Cas' mouth when he did. 

After Cas let out a breathy moan of Dean's name and tugged on his shoulders Dean stopped biting at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and moved to look the other boy in the eye, once again feeling like he was drowning in his eyes as Cas took a few breaths before speaking again. 

"I, uh, know the rules for this, you know." 

Dean blinked, "uh, what?" 

"Well, you're somewhat of a 'playboy'," this time Dean didn't stop the amused and affectionate snort from escaping him, kissing Cas gently when the other boy smiled too adorably for it to be legal, "and I understand that you tend to not repeat performances, so I hope you live up to the tale." 

Dean paused for a moment as the words caught up with him, "I thought you didn't know my name?" he frowned slightly as Cas blushed and bit his lip. 

"I, uh, didn't want you to assume that you were as well known as you are for your activities." 

Dean laughed and Castiel shrugged slightly with a slight smile on his face, the blush still there as he continued to chew slightly on his lip. 

"Well, what if I was to say I'm bored with all that?" 

Cas bit harder on his lip and narrowed his eyes slightly, which Dean didn't think was the hottest thing ever. Nope. Not at all. "I'd ask how many others you've told that to." 

Dean raised his eyebrow, "now I kinda want to know what kind of reputation I've got. I've not told anyone else that, Cas, I've always been honest about the one night stand status." 

Castiel hummed as he stared at Dean and tilted his head against the pillow, Dean waited, looking back with a calm gaze while Cas obviously puzzled something out. 

"What changed?" 

Dean snorted and shrugged slightly, not missing the shiver that ran through Castiel as his hips moved slightly with the motion and grinning as he slowly ground circles into the boy below him, listening as his breathing started to get more ragged again, "not sure, I just got bored of it. Think I got my fill of it all when one of the girls I'd slept with got a STD off another guy because he didn't tell her. Been fully checked out since then, though, and got the all clear but it just kinda made it all seem a bit pointless if there was a chance of that happening, y'know?" 

Castiel hummed and stroked his hand up Dean's arm to cup the back of his head, slowly pushing his fingers into Dean's hair and making Dean groan quietly, he smirked as Cas' breath hitched with the way that Dean pushed into his hand and into his crotch at the same time, stilling the circling of his hips in favour of prolonged pressure, before leaning down and kissing Cas slowly and resting his forehead on Castiel's but keeping his eyes closed. 

"I can understand if you don't wanna do anything; though if you're just looking for a one night stand I guess I can cope, because damn, you're hot, but if it was up to me? I'm done with all that, man." 

"Well, now you're just tempting me even more." Dean lifted his head and opened his eyes to give Cas a questioning look, "I mean, I'm not really into one night stands, or even just fuck buddies," Dean shivered at the expletive almost purring out of Cas' mouth with the deepness of his voice, "they make me feel very incomplete. I prefer the finer points of dating wherein I get to actually enjoy the person outside of the bedroom. For you, though, I could have made an exception. But since you're bored of that, well, if you want to I'm more than happy to try for something more." 

"You askin' me out, Cas?" Dean grinned and waggled his eyebrows while grinding into Cas again, "such a romantic, waitin' till we're both nearly naked before poppin' the question." 

Castiel groaned and moved his hips against Dean's, making Dean gasp and shudder when Cas latched his lips onto the skin just below his ear then growled into his ear, "yes, Dean, I'm asking you out. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I don't like sharing." 

Dean groaned and moved his head to catch Cas' mouth in a bruising kiss, moving more urgently against Cas and sucking on his tongue to hear the breathy gasps that he'd become addicted to in a very short space of time. Castiel pulled back slightly to look in Dean's eyes, "only if you want to, of course. I don't want to tie you down if you're not really wanting to be." 

Dean frowned and pretended to think about it for a second, Cas' face took on a worried frown and he opened his mouth but Dean beat him to it by kissing him again and whispering against his mouth, "for you, I think I'm happy to make an exception." 

Castiel sighed against Dean's lips in relief and groaned as Dean ground into him again, Cas lifted his hips to meet Dean's and the boy on top moaned loudly into the kiss that still hadn't broken. 

Castiel moved his legs wider to get more contact and arched his back as Dean moved their cocks together through the fabric of their boxers, the slight drag caused by the material creating an interesting sensation against the sensitive skin of their erections. 

Dean skimmed the fingers of one hand down Cas' side as the other tangled in Cas' hair, gently tugging so Cas tilted his head back and let Dean at his neck. 

_"Oh god that was a good idea,"_ Dean thought as he mouthed almost hungrily at Cas' neck and seemed to know exactly when to suck, or bite, or lick, if the noises Cas made were any indication, and Cas writhed under him as Dean mapped out his skin with his lips, or teeth, or tongue. 

Dean moved lower and started kissing and sucking his way down Cas' chest, pausing to gently nibble at a nipple and sucking on it after Cas gave a startled cry, Dean smiled around the skin as Cas groaned loudly and arched his chest up into his mouth, begging without words that Dean continued. 

He moved away and Cas whined slightly but the noise was cut off with a gasp when Dean's fingers replaced his mouth as he moved onto the other nipple. Castiel whimpered while Dean gently pinched at one nipple and licked over the other, before swapping to rubbing one and biting at the other, playing Cas into a frustrated mess before skirting his lips lower and tracing a path down his ribs as Cas panted above him. 

Dean bit his way gently through the line of hair below Cas' navel and stopped just as his chin was about to bump into Cas' erection to look up at Cas, groaning as he did so. 

Cas was flushed down his neck and chest, little red marks appearing where Dean had paid him attention and his nipples were red and slick from saliva, Dean flicked his thumbs over them and watched as Cas arched his back into the touch again with a cut off groan that turned into a gasp as Dean pressed his thumbs to the hardened nubs and rubbed slowly. 

"Dean," Cas growled with a glare as he looked down at him, propping himself up on his elbows and narrowing his eyes at the smug smile on Dean's face before Dean began to mouth him over his boxers, not breaking the eye contact that Cas had initiated. 

Castiel groaned and tipped his head back, bucking his hips slightly as Dean sucked on his erection and moved the fabric against it with his tongue in insistent movements that had Cas panting and bucking his hips more to get more pressure. 

Dean pulled back for a second to watch Cas' chest heave, smiling again as he watched the shudders run through Cas' body at the breath ghosting across the wet fabric of his boxers from Dean's mouth. 

He took a few more seconds to watch before moving his mouth around the head of Cas' cock, still through his boxers, and pressing his tongue firmly against it. Cas gasped and his hips stuttered again, his head snapping up to watch when Dean moaned and moved his head down slightly before pulling off and keeping the fabric of Cas' boxers in his mouth, sucking on it before letting it go again, Cas moaning as the damp fabric rubbed against his cock. 

Dean grinned and slowly tugged the hem of Cas boxers down, ghosting his lips over the exposed skin as he did and watching through his eyelashes as Cas' breathing became more ragged and his eyes widened with Dean's movements. 

With a deep breath Dean placed his lips around the head of Cas' erection and slowly sunk part way down, groaning as he pulled back off and licked at Cas' slit. Castiel groaned and one hand moved to the back of Dean's head, massaging the scalp there slightly as his hips twitched towards Dean's mouth, pressing his cock against them briefly before Cas seemed to catch himself and settle back on the bed. 

Dean smiled at Castiel and kept eye contact as he sank down this time, Cas' breath hitched as Dean wrapped a hand around the base of his cock to catch what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Cas almost stopped breathing when Dean started sucking gently and rolling his tongue around Cas' shaft with a constant pressure that if kept up would drive Cas mad. 

Almost as if he sensed that, Dean moaned and pressed his tongue harder against Cas' cock, Cas cried out and threw his head back again, the hand in Dean's hair clenching slightly before he moved it to Dean's shoulder and squeezed. 

Dean began to move his head up and down, keeping the pressure against Cas' cock with his tongue but only sucking every now and again, earning him sharp gasps and moans as Cas tried, and failed, to predict what Dean was going to do next. 

After few more minutes Cas pulled gently on Dean's shoulder and shook his head, he could feel the pressure building and didn't want to come before giving Dean some attention too, he moaned out Dean's name and tugged on his hair slightly to pull him off, Dean frowned as he moved up Cas' body and hovered over him while Cas caught his breath and dropped onto the mattress from the arm that had been supporting him. 

"You okay, Cas?" 

Castiel just nodded and pulled Dean down into a kiss, moaning as he tasted himself in Dean's mouth, while he reached under Dean's boxers, ran a hand up Dean's own erection and squeezed it gently as Dean's hips stuttered into Cas' hand. 

"Well if you insist," Dean mumbled against Cas' mouth before moving to push his own boxers aside slightly, letting his cock free before grinding it down and brushing the back of Cas' hand into his own erection, causing Cas to groan again. "I wanna make you feel good, Cas. I wanna make you feel so good that you get hard just thinkin' about tonight, thinkin' about the things that I can do to you. The things I will do to you." Dean groaned as Cas squeezed his cock in reaction to his words and arched his chest into Dean's, "god I'm gonna make you come so hard." 

Castiel groaned again and moved his hand away when Dean batted gently at his arm, Dean then took them both in his hand and began to rub slowly up and down their erections before pressing his weight against Cas to reach into the drawer next to his bed and pull out a bottle of lube. 

"How do you want to do this?" Dean asked quietly as he squeezed some onto his hand and warmed it up, "want me to just rub us together and come that way?" Cas gasped as Dean rubbed him a couple of times to coat him in the lube before doing the same to himself and hissing slightly at the ease of the movement, "or do you want more?" 

"I-" Cas gasped as Dean took them both into his hand again, the lube making the movement of his hand smooth and easy, "I don't think I'll last for much more, Dean." 

Dean laughed slightly and moaned as Cas moved his hips in time with Dean's strokes, then began to thrust with him to make the sensation double in pleasure for both of them. 

It only took a few more strokes and gentle squeezes from Dean before Cas gasped out his name and came over their stomachs, Dean following with a grunt that sounded like 'Cas' when Cas started to whimper at the sensations overtaking him. 

With a sigh Dean removed his hand and leant down to kiss Cas firmly, teasing their way down from the orgasm as they caught their breath and he rested his full weight against Castiel's chest. 

After a few minutes Dean slowly raised himself off Cas, keeping the kiss going until the last moment, to get a shirt to wipe them both clean and take off his boxers fully before propping himself on his side and looking down at Cas. 

"No point actually washin', because if that was that good then I really wanna know what it feels like inside of you," Dean winked at Cas as Castiel laughed and pulled off his boxers as well with a light blush before laying back down on his side and watching Dean through the light through the window. 

"I thought you had things to do today?" 

Dean shrugged and leant down to kiss the side of Cas' mouth, "not really, the essay needs to be handed in this afternoon, and I was gonna get Charlie to go over it but you already did that, so it'll be a quick trip to get that done. No need to really pay attention to anythin' when I do." 

"So, do you have other things in mind for the day?" 

"I'd say I do," Dean smiled and slid his arm under Cas' pillow, "I'd start with another round of amazing sex, then maybe takin' you to lunch, and then see where we go after the essay's been handed in." 

"I think I can agree to that," Castiel said as he snuggled closer to Dean, kissing his jaw as Dean's arm wrapped around his shoulder and Cas tangled their legs together while Dean's lips found his again. 

"Awesome."


End file.
